Oročimaru
Oročimaru (大蛇丸, Orochimaru) je jedan od tri legendarna Sanina sela lišća. Sa anbicijim da otkrije sve tajne ovog sveta, krenuo je da traži besmrtnost kako bi mogao dovoljno dugo da poživi da ispuni svoj zadatak. Nakon što je uhvaćen u vršenju eksperimente na svojim sugrađanima zarad besmrtnosti, biva prinuđen da zauvek napusti selo. Godinama nakon toga planira konačno uništenje Konohe kao pravi način da se osveti i pokaže kakvu je moć dobio. Nakon što je poražen od strane Saskea Učihe, počinje da kroz Kabuta posmatra Saskea shvativši da je njegov pristup bio pogrešan. Kada ga je Saske oslobodio, stupa u borbu protiv desetorepog demona Džubija i odbranu sela priznavši svoju grešku. Po završetku rata prestaje sa vršenjem kriminalnih radnji. Pozadina Tim Hiruzen Oročimaru je imao slično detinjstvo kao Saske, kao mali je ostao bez roditelja i porodice, bio je veoma inteligentan i sposoban dečak, još kao mali je razvio ljubav prema zmijama i počeo da ih sakuplja i neguje. Njegov učitelj Hiruzen ga je smatrao svojim omiljenim učenikom i nameravao je da ga jednog dana učini svojim naslednikom. Oročimaru je jednom prilikom kao dete posetio grob svojih roditelja i video je zmijsku kožu na grobu. Pitao je Hiruzena šta je to, a on mu je odgovorio da to znači bogatstvo i moć, Oročimaru je od tog trenutka počeo da gaji osećanja prema moći i slavi. Drugi Šinobi Svetski Rat Tokom rata na frontu Sela kiše, tri saborca Cunade Džeraja i Oročimaru su se borili sa Hanzom Salamanderom, nindžom na nivou Kagea, svetske reputacije. Pošto su jedini od masovnih trupa uspeli da prežive dovoljino dugo protiv Hanzoa samoga, Hanzo ih je imenovao kao Tri Legendarna Sanina (伝説の三忍, Densetsu no Sannin). Za vreme svog boravka u selu kiše, tri sanina pronalaze tri siroćeta; Jahika, Konan i Nagata. Videvši da su deca izgladnela i da niko ne želi da im pomogne, Oročimaru predlaže da ih ubiju kako bi im prekratili muke. Džeraja govori da nema potrebe za tim uz obećanje da će ih on čuvati i trenirati. Posleratne aktivnosti U animeu, Oročimaru je prikazan kao krivac za poslednje do sada divljanje Gjukija u selu oblaka. On se ušunjao u selo, a zatin se predstavio kao Fukaijev lekar. Nateravši ga da pojede posebne gendžicu pilule za uspavljivanje, uspeo je da izvuče zver iz njega pomoću tehnike oslobađanja petoznakog pečata. Posle oslobađanja Gjukija, uspeva da prikupi deo njegovog DNK. Nakon što je Tim Hiruzen okom rata bio raspušten, Oročimaru je počeo da radi za ANBU frakciju Koren u direktnoj službi Danza Šimure, i postaje učitelj Anko Mitaraši. Negde za vreme svoj boravka u frakciji Oročimaru je sreo mladog Kabuta, pratećži danza koji je zadavao misiju njegovoj starateljki Nono. Nešto kasnije, Oročimaru predaje zahtev za titulu četvrtog hokagea savetu sela, koju je nameravao da koristi za svoju agendu. Danzo jedini u savetu podržava Oročimaruov zahtev, dok su svi ostali članovi uključujući i Hiruzena odbili znajući za skrivenu anbiciju koja tinja u Oročimaruu. Posle ovoga, Džeraja takođe odbija titulu, koju na kraju dobija njegov učenik Minato Namikaze. Od tada, Oročimaru ostaje da boravi u Konohi i počinje sa diskretnim akcijama, kao što je krađa DNK Haširame Sendžua koji je ubruzgao u šezdesetoro dece od kojih je samo jedno preživelo. Nakon što je eksperiment propao, Oročimaru ubruzgava Haširamine ćelije u Šaringan ruku Šina Učihe koju transplantuje umesto Danzove. Nešto kasnije, na periferiji sela magle, Oročimaru pronalazi Kimimaroa, kojeg privoljava sebi zbog njegovog retkog kekei genkaija Šikotsumjuakua. Zahvaljujući njemu, on je došao u pristup i upoznatost o sendžicu moćima Džugovog klana. Tada otkiva Rijučido pećinu gde je naučio sendžicu uz pomoć mudraca bele zmije. Međutim, njegovo domaćin telo nije bilo dovoljno jako pa Oročimaru nije uspeo da uspostavi zmijski sejdž mod. Umesto toka pokrenuo je proces kreiranja znaka kletve koji bi pomoću sendžicu Oročimaruove čakre i transformacije Džugovog klana mogao da transformiše druge osobe kao i da osigura svoj večni život. Pre nego što je dao znak kletve Kimimarou i Četvorci zvuka, Oročimaru ga je testirao na nekoliko dece i svojoj učenici Anko koja je jedina preživela eksperiment. U animeu onje otkiio Iburi klan koji je živeo pod zemljom zainteresovan za njihovu sposobnost pretvaranja u dim. Članovi klana, zahvalni što ih je pronašao i dao im svrhu, dobrovoljno daju Oročimaruu jednog živog ispitanika. Neko vreme nakon toga, Oročimaru je slučajno posvedočio Itačijevom šurikendžicu trenigu gde je on uz pomoć Šaringana savršeno pogodio sve mete. Zadivljen time, Oročimaru započinje svoju životnu zainteresovanost i potragu za Šaringanom i telom Učihe. Nakon što Anko nije naučila da koristi znak kletve koji joj je Orčimaru dao, on gubi interes za nju, i ostavlja je bespomoćnu nakon što joj je izmenio sećanja. Dalje, Oročimaru biva poslat na misiju u selo kamena od strane Danza da prati Nono i Kabuta kako bi bio siguran da su se njih dvoje međusobno poubijali. Umesto da izvrši svoju misiju, Oročimaru odvodi Kabuta u svoje skrovište i pokazuje mu svoje ekperimente nudeći mu poziciju svoje desne ruke i glavnog špijuna, rekavši da bi bila šteta da takav talenat propadne. Dve godine nakon Kuraminog napada na Konohu, u selu lišća počinju da nestaju šinobiji svih rangova od genina preko džonina pa sve do ANBU crnih operativaca. U tajnoj laboratoriji, bez ičijeg znanja, Oročimaru počinje da vrši eksperiment na žrtvama u potrazi za džicuom koji će mu doneti večnu mladost i besmrtnost. Treči Hokage shvata o čemu se radi i upada u laboratoriju sa dva ANBU operativca. Oročimaru priznaje svoje zločine i govori da hoće da otkrije tajnu nindžucua. Potom koristi džicu da ubije svoje protivnike, ali Treći preživljava netaknut i teška srca ga pušta da beži u nadi da se nikada više neće sresti sa svojim učenikom. Nakon što je napustio laboratoriju, Oročimaru započinje svoj beg iz Konohe, ali biva presretnut od strane mladog ANBU kapetana Kakašija Hatakea. Kakaši tada prvai Raikiri i kreće prema Oročimaruu ali on uspeva da ga izbegne i preseca kakašijevu ANBU masku. Potom priziva jednu od svojih zmija ali se iznenađuje videvši da mu je Hiruzen podmetnuo papirnu bombu u njena usta koja eksplodira i staršno ga ranjava. Kakaši, tada dobija sjajnu šansu da ga zaustavi i porazi ali ostaje jednostavo paralisan od straha Oročimaruovim strahoulivajuim pogledom. Nakon što je uspeo da umakne Kakašiju, Oročimaru odlazi u podzemni dom Iburi kalna i ubija sve ičlanove osim Jukimi. Međutim, u ponovo ga presreće Kakaši samo ova put zajedno sa Jamatom, i Sanin biva prinuđen da pobegne i pređe preko granice zemlje vatre. Pre nego što je pobegao uništava veliku većinu svojih svoje laboratorija koje su bile skarivene u okolini sela. Boravak u Akacukiju Zaista, Oročimaru uspeva da pobegne iz Konohe ostavljajući svog emotivno poraženog senseija Hiruzena, i saborca Džeraju koji je sebe krivio za to što je Oročimaru prebegao. Tragajući za novom pozicijom u šinobi svetu pristupa kriminalnoj organizaciji Akacuki kao jedan od njenih prvih članova. Zatim, biva sparen sa Sasoreijem, odbeglim nindžom sela peska i atentatorom trećeg kazekagea. Rečeno je da su Oročimaru i Sasori uradili mnogo korisnih stvari za Akacuki organizaciju i da su delovali kao veoma efikasan tim. Kada je Itači Učiha stupio u organizaciju Oročimaru pokušava da ukrade njegovo telo zbog Učiha krvne linije i Šaringana, ali ga Itači hvata u gendžicu. Oročimaru pokušava da upotrebi oslobađanje gendžicua znakom ruku ali Itači biva brži i odseca mu levu ruku kunaijem. Sanin zatim, kao izdajnik biva prinuđen da napusti Akacuki jednom za svagda. Period nakon Akacukija Nakon kraćeg vremenskog perioda, kada Deidara, nindža-bombaš iz zemlje kamena pristupi Akacukiju i postane Sasorijev partner, vođa Pein ih šalje da ubiju Oročimarua i vrate izgubljeni prsten. Dvojica partnera pronalaze Sanina u kamenoj pećini na prostoru zemlje vetra i izazivaju ga na borbu. Ne gubeći vreme, Oročimaru koristi tehniku reanimacije, koju je nedavno otkrio i oživljava Trećeg Kazekagea. Nakon kratkog sukoba između njih, treći Kazekage uspeva da se otrgne Oročimaruovoj kontroli i nestaje, iz razloga što njegova tehnika još uvek nije bila usavršena, što Deidari i Sasoriju daje prolaz da ga uspešno apadnu. Ipak Oročimaru uspeva da pobegne i nasamari dvojcu patnera.Nakon neuspele misije, Itači konstatuje da operacija gonjenja Oročimarua mora biti obustavljena, iz razloga što je anin viđen kao previše opasan, jer organizacija ne bi smela da priušti sebi još mrtvih članova. U narednom periodu, Oročimaru okuplaja svoje nindže i zatvorenike, i osniva svoje lično skriveno selo poznato kao selo zvuka. Kako bi i dalje bio usko povezan sa delatnostima organizacije Oročimaru šalje Kbuta kao svog špijuna, ali Sasori u njega ubruzgava otrovnu iglu za kontrolisanje koju Oročimaru nedugo zatim primećuje i koju vadi iz Kabuta. U animeu, Oročimaru je video Mizukija kako ubija svoje saborce zarad misije. Posvedočivši njegovom činu, Oročimaru mu daje poseban znak kletve kakav može biti u potpunosti aktiviran samo u posebnim uslovima. Predpostavlja se da je Oročimaru naredio Mizukiju da nagovori Naruta da ukrade svitak pečaćenja iz Hokage rezidencije i donese ga njemu. Deo I Čunin ispit Deset godina nakon što je pobegao, Oročimaru se vratio u Konohu kako bi se osvetio i uništo je. Iz tog razloga, sklopio je savez sa Četvrtim Kazekageom koji je takoeđe želeo uništenje sela lišća i invazija je isplanirana da se desi za vreme čunin ispita. Drugi razlog zbog koga je Oročimaru hteo da pokrene invaziju je testiranje Saskea Učihe, Itačijevog mlađeg brata kako bi utvrdio da li je dovoljno sposoban da bude njegovo novo telo. Neposredno pre početka drugog ispita, u šumi smrti, Oročimaru ubija tim Šiore i ukravši njihova lica, zajedno sa Kimimarom i Sakonom koji su se prerušili zajedno sa njim uspeva da se infiltrira u šumu. Prizvavši zmiju iz Rijučido pećine uspeo je da odvoji Naruta od ostatka tima sedam. Iskorstivši tehniku prikaza smrti na Sakuri i Saskeu, Oročimaru speva da na smrt parališe dvoje genina ali se Saske delimično oslobađa raskrvarivši koleno kunaijem. Nakon kratke borbe sa mladim Učihom i postavljanja petoznakog pečata na Naruta koji se pridružio svom timu, Oročimaru biva pogođen Saskeovom tehnikom zmajeve vatre. Nakon što njegovo lažo lice biva selimično spaljeno ovom tehnikom, on otkriva svoj pravi identitet geninina i postavja nebeski pečat kletve na Saskea. Zatim, uz pomoć tehnike skrivanja u površini papušta tim 7. Nekoliko minuta kasnije, krećući se po šumi smrti Oročimaru biva pronađen od starne Anko Mitaraši njegove bivše učenice. Po nalogu misije koju je dobila, Anko pokušava da ubije Oročimarua uz pomoć tehnike žrtvovanja zmije bliznakinje, ali on menja svoje telo sa blatnjavim klonom. Nakon kratkog govora sa njom Oročimaru aktivira njen pečat kletve i ostavlja je paralisanom od bola i beži upozoravajući je da ni po koju cenu ne zaustalja čunin ispit. Na početku preliminarnih rundi, Oročimaru je iskoristio tehniku transformacije i prerušio se u džonina sela zvuka kao vođa tima Dosu. Tokom borbe između Saskea i Joroija, Oročimaru je bio siguran da će nakon što mu Joroi isisa svu čakru Saske biti prinuđen da se osloni na moć pečata kletve. Međutim, Saske prevazilazi njegova očekivanja i pobeđuje Joroija koristeći samo tajdžicu, prethodno se oslobodivši pečata kletve čistom snagom volje. Po završetku borbe, Kakaši odvodi Saskea u tajnu prostoriju i vrši tehniku pečaćenja kletve. Oročimaru se tada pojavljuje pred njim i govori mu da uz sav njegov plemeniti trud, ništa ne može spasiti Saskea od njegove osvetničke prirode. Uatim iskazuje Kakašiju zavist za Šaringan koji poseduje i ne prilazeći dalje govori da zna da će ga Saske potražiti i odlazi. Slom Sela Lišća Na dan finalnih borbi čunin ispita svi preduslovi za invaziju su bili ispunjeni. Potom, Oročimaru ubija Rasu Kusanagi mačem i preuzima njegov identitet sa ciljem da sedne pored Hiruzena kada dođe vreme za gledanje finalnih rundi. Z avreme borbe između Saskea i Gare, invazija na selo lišća odpočinje i Oročimaru odvlači svog bivšeg učenika na krov kako bi se suočio sa njim. Nakon što su skinuli kamuflaže kazekageovih telohranitelja, Oročimaru naređuje četvorki zvuka da podignu barijeru oko krova kako niko od Konohinih nindži nebi mogao da smeta svojim upadima. Nakon nekoliko prostih uzajamnih napada, Oročimaru koristi tehniku reanimacije da oživi Haširamu i Tobiramu. Pored njih dvoice pokušao je da oživi i Minata ali nije uspeo s obzirom da je njegova duša boravila u telu kosača smrti. Tokom borbe između četiri šinobija na nivou kagea, Oročimaru otkriva Hiruzenu da je usavšio tehniku prenosa duše pomoću koje prelazi u nova tela domaćine i tako očuva svoju dušu večno. Konačno, navodi da planira da učini Saskea sledećim nsiocem svoje duše. Užasnut daljinom do koje je otišla Oročimaruova ambicija, i svestan da ga ne može pobediti ni na koji drugi način, Hiruzen odlućuje da iskoristi tehniku kosača smrti pomoću koje je četvrti hokage zapečatio devetorepu lisicu. Nakon što je koristeći dva klona senke zapečatio duše svoja dva prethodnika, Hiruzen se hvata u koštac i sa svojim učenikom sa namerom da zapečati njegovu dušu spasivši svoje selo od uništenja i propasti. Međutim, Oročimaru, nemogavši to da dozvoli doziva svoj mač kusanagi i njime probada Hiruzena s leđa. Nakon mučne borbe natezanja, Hiruzen shvata da nema snage da zapečati celu Oročimaruovu dušu te pečati samo onaj njen deo koji se nalazio u rukama. Besan što je ostao bez svojih dragocenih ruku i što je nindžicu sada zauvek izvan njegovog dohvata, Oročimaru besno arlauče i proklinje svog učitelja koji je položio život da zaštiti svoje selo. Nakon gubitka ruku i propale invazije, četvorka zvuka spušta barijeru i odvodi Oročimarua natrag u selo zvuka. Nakon toga, selo peska je preseklo sve veze sa njm nakon otkrivanja leša njihovog kazekagea. Potraga za Cunade Nedeljama kasnije Oročimaru više nije bio u stanju da izdrži bol u svojim već istrulelim rukama, Oročimaru odlućuje da potraži Cunade, treću od legendarnih sanina kako bi ona izlečila njegove ruke. Nakon što su je on i Kabuto pronašli , Oročimaru nudi da oživi Dana i Navakija tehnikom reanimacije kada mu ruke budu ilečene. Cunade naizgled pristaje uz obećanje da će ga ubiti ako pokuša da ponovo napadne selo lišća kada mu ruke budu izlečene. Nakon njihovog ponovnog susreta nedelju dana kasnije, Cunade fokusira svoju čakru u ruke ali ne za lečenje već za napad što Kabuto primećuje i brzo spašava svog gospodara. Kada je Kabuto skoro potpuno porazio Cunade pojavljuju se Naruto, Džeraja i Šizune kako bi ovu borbu prekinuli. Oročimaru se sukobljava sa Džerajom koji je prethodno drogiran od strane Cunade i nije u stanju da adekvatno obavlja tehnike, dok se Kabuto suočio sa Narutom. Videvši potencijalnu opasnost u džindžurikiju, Oročimaru pokušava da ubije Naruta, ali se Cunade isprečava i štiti ga primajući veliku rani od Oročimaruovog Kusanagi mača. Nakon što je droga izčilila iz Džeraje i Cunade prevazišla svoju hemofobiju, tri sanina prizivaju svoje tri zveri i ulaze u konačnu borbu. Uprkos Mandi od koga je uspeo da prikrije stanje svojih ruku, Oročimaru biva nadjačan od stane svojih saboraca i primoran da se povuče. S obzirom da je njegova misija o lečenju ruku propala, prelazak u novo telo domaćina ostaje kao jedino moguće rešenje za Oročimaruovu rehabilitaciju. Misija Saskeovog povratka I ako se nadao da će mu preuzeti telo tek kada sazri i poraste, Oročimaru šalje četvorku zvuka u Konohu da dovedu Saskea k njemu u selo zvuka. Dok je čekao mladog Učihu, Oročimaru je probao da istrpi što je više mogao, ali usled zakašnjenja četvrke zvuka, bol u rukama postaje toliko neizdrživ da Oročimaru biva primoran da preuzme telo Gendžumaruka - jednog od njegovih zatvorenika. Gendžuumaru tada moli Oročimarua da oslobodi njegov klan na šta ovaj pristaje a potom prelazi u njegovo telo. I ako je čin prelaza u novo telo sa zdravim rukama fizički u potpunosto otklonio štetu koju je naneo pečat kosača smrti, Oročimaru i dalje nije bio u mogućnosti da koristi tehnike za koje su potrebni znakovi rukama. Nakon što je doznao o Kimimaruovoj smrti, Oročimaru govori da više nije zabrinut za mesto njegovog štićenika odredivši Saskea kao idealnog za tu poziciju. Nakon preuzimanja Gendžumaruovog tela na sledeće tri godine, Oročimaru odlučuje da počne da trenira Saskea koji je konačno stigao, ne bi li ga načionio idealnim domaćinom, dok je bio uzbuđen i impresioniran njegovom čakrom kojom je Saske Kabutu dao do znanja da neće iskazati Oročimaruu svoje poštovanje. Deo II Misija na mostu neba i zemlje Dve i po godine kasnije, Jamato kao privremeni vođa tima Kakaši, odlučuje da pođe sa svojim timom na misiju u nadi da će pronaći Saskea. Koristeći svoju drvenu transformaciju, Jamato se transformiše u Sasorijevu Hiroko lutku koji je trebao da se susretne sa svojim špijunom Kabutom. Međutim, Oročimaru dolazi sa Kabutom u tajnosti i on Čakra skalpelom napada "Hiroka". Tada se otkriva da je to zapravo Jamato i članovi tima 7 istupaju iz svog skrovišta. Oročimaru potom takođe izlazi iz šume i objašnjava nasamarenom timu 7 da je Sasorijevu igli izvadio pre mnogo godina iz Kabuta. Potom tim 7 i Jamato stupaju u borbu protiv dve zle nindže. Iako je iznenađen što vidi Jamato, njegov bivši eksperiment da je preživeo, više se interesuje da li je Naruto ojačao koliko i Saske i zato ulazi u borbu sa njim. Dokle god je Naruto bio u svom trorepom obliku oročimaru je mogao da izbegava njegove napade u cilju daljeg testiranja njegovih sposobnosti. Nakon što Naruto gubi kontrolu od besa ulazi u četvororepu fazu. Oročimaru je tada rekao da mora da bude mnogo više oprezan zbog velike mogućnosti da će ga njegovo telo domaćin odbaciti zbog korišćenja Kusanagi mača zarad napada na Naruta. Po završetku borbe i nakon što se malo oporavio, Oročimaru prilazi Saju koji mu nudi Danzovu poruku u kojoj Danzo nudi Oročimaruu saradnju u sprovođenju nove invazije na Konohu. Zaintrigiran, Oročimaru prebacuje Kabuta, Saja i sebe u njegovu tajnu jazbinu. Kasnije, članovi tima 7 pristižu i Oročimaru stupa u novu borbu sa Narutom i Sajem kako bi testirao Sajevu odanost. Odlazi pre kraja borbe, a kasnije zaustavlja Saskea da ne ubije tim jer bi oni mogli da ubiju još Akacuki članova kao što su Sasorija. Misija Itačijevog gonjenja Shvativši da će ga njegovo trenutno telo domaćin vrlo brzo odbaciti, Oročimaru odlučuje da je najbolje da što pre preuzme Saskeovo telo. Zatim se on i Kabuto prisećaju svega što je dovelo do Saskeovog bega iz Konohe. Pre nego što je uspeo da završi svoj plan, Saske uspada u njegovu odaju i pokušava da ga ubije svojim Čidori Kopljem, ali mu samo probija ruku. U tom trenutku Oročimaru otkriva svoj pravi oblik, Veliku Belu Zmiju sastavljenu od mnoštva malih zmija kako bi se pokrenuo proces zamene tela. Zatim, Oročimaru uspešno započinje ovaj proces i uvlači Saskea u drugu dimenziju. Oročimaru skoro uspeva da preuzme telo ali Saske koristi gendžicu kako bi preokrenuo proces u svoju korist i apsorbovao Oročimarua unutar svog ličnog tela. Saske zatim dobija mogućnost da koristi neke Oročimaruove moći ali uvek mora da odloži određenu količinu čakre za suzbijanje Oročimarua kako se on ne bi oslobodio. Suđena borba dva brata U toku njegove borbe sa Itačijem, Saskeova čakra je već bila na izmaku. Oročimaru je tada video priliku da iskoristi džicu osmoglave zmije i na taj način jednom za svagda izađe iz svog zatočeništva u znaku kletve i preuzmne Saskeovo telo. Tada njegova zmija biva probodena od strane Itačijevog mača na šta Oročimaru govori da će biti potrebno mnogo više od običnog trika da se on pobedi. Ipak biva iznenađen videvši da je to zapravo Tocuka mač koji je godinama tražio. Potom on i njegova zmija zajedno sa Saskeovim znakom kletve bivaju zapečaćeni Tocuka mačem osuđeni na večnu patnju u gendžicu svetu iluzija. Tri male bele zmije pre pečaćenja uspevaju da itađu iz Oročimaruovog tela i odgmižu što dalje. Ipak jedna biva spaljena od strane Amaterasu plamenova. Četvrti Šinobi Svetski Rat: Klimaks U toku svoje borbe sa Saskeom i Itačijem, Kabuto je više puta pomislio da je on zapravo Oročimaru. Nekoliko puta je manifestovao Oročimaruovo zmijsko ili ljudsko obličje na svom telu u cilju vršenja moćnog napada na svoje protivnike. N asreću braća se brane pomoću svog Susana. Nakon Kabutovog poraza, i pomovnog ujedinjenja sa Džugom i Suigecuom, Saske otkiva da Oročimaru zapravo nije mrtav i saznaje da njegov duh može biti oslobođen iz bilo kog znaka kletve s obzirom da pored sendžicu čakre u njemu ima i Oročimaruve svesti. S toga, odlučuje da ga oslobodi. Prvobitno Džugo uzima deo kabutovog modifikovanog zmijskog mesa kao osnvu za Oročimaruov DNK. Saske tada pokreće suprotnu tehniku pečaćenja kletve na Ankoinom prokletom pečatu neba. Oročimaru tada biva oslobođen i govori Saskeu da je on već dovoljno posmatrao ovaj rat iz Kabutovog uma i da nije zainteresovan da učestvuje u njemu. Takođe govori da za sebe misli da nije dovoljno jak da preuzme Saskeovo telo i da će mu dati odgovore koje želi. Potom, Oročimaru, Saske, Suigecu i Džugo odlaze u Konohu. Oročimaru ih vodi do tvrđave maski Uzumaki klana da uzme masku is tvrđave a potom ih vodi do Naka svetilišta. Oročimaru tamo stavlja masku na lice, i priziva Kosača kako bi oslobodio duše prva četiri hokagea iz Ništavila da oni Saskeu daju potrebne odgovore. Nakon što oslobađa duše, Džugo iz Saskeovog tela vadi 5 klonova belog Zecua. Od njih 5, 4 su poslužili kao žive žrtve za džicu reanimacije, dok peti postaje Oročimaruovo novo telo kako bi sebe spasao od smrti zbog buđenja kosača. Hiruzen biva začuđen, rekavši da je mislio da će ga Oročimaru oživeti da napadne Konohu a ne da da odgovore Saskeu. Zatim hokagei daju Saskeu odgovore na njegova pitanja a potom svi (pridružuje im se i Karin) odlaze na bojno polje da se suoče sa Madarom, Tobijem i Desetorepim demonom Džubi. Category:Likovi